injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Killer Frost/Prime
Killer Frost Prime is a versatile character combining the ultimate use of power nullification and freezing attacks that leave your opponent out to freeze. Her passive dampens power generation and her special attacks freeze the opponent further by decreasing their attack speed. Strategy Best Served Cold will work as long as Killer Frost is on your team, whether she is tagged in, tagged out or knocked out. Her special 2, Black Ice, one the only special in the game to always be (partially) unblockable without any penalty or reliance on passive, and combined with her dampening passive and synergy with Wonder Woman/600 makes her a very tough opponent to fight against in multiplayer. Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar and Gauntlets of Azrael are excellent gear choices for her - preferably topped off with her own Thermafrost Necklace, but she has very flexible gear build paths. Not only does she have a 2-hit combo ender, they do 4% damage instead of the normal 3%. In other words, she can heal through Gauntlets of Azrael 2.67 times as fast as the average character with the same damage stat. She can use heal on s1 gear like Mutated Bone Spikes and Venom Injection System well, but her synergy with those mentioned above allows you to free them up for s1-heavier characters on your team such as Wonder Woman/600. Interactions Good with: *'Wonder Woman/600:' Her passive gives Prime Killer Frost 30% more damage and power generation; with some gear, her entire team can be gaining power at about three times as fast as the enemy team - they won't be able to quit fast enough. *'Killer Frost/Regime:' The pair of suffocating team-wide debuffs are simply an immense pain to fight against. Prime Killer Frost's s2 in particular is a large amount of unblockable damage that is just not recoverable against Regime Killer Frost's healing reduction. Indeed, Regime Killer Frost, 600 Wonder Woman and either one of Prime Killer Frost or Cassandra Cain Batgirl are common teams on multiplayer defence and are quite possibly the most frustrating opponents there could be. Countered by: *'Batman/Arkham Origins': Killer Frost's power dampening has no effect against Arkham Origins Batman's passive, allowing him to do a devastating first blow before she could drag it out too long to turn the battle to her favour. *'Batgirl/Prime': Similar to Arkham Origins Batman, but one bar to each teammate instead. *'Batgirl/Cassandra Cain', Black Adam/Regime, etc.: Any card that can deal significant damage without relying on power will have an advantage. *'The Joker/The Killing Joke', Static, Doomsday/Containment: Their passives grant power that is unaffected by her passive. Abilities Here are Killer Frost's abilities. Support Cards and Gear Here are Killer Frost's support cards and gear. Stats Trivia *Killer Frost is the most recent character to be repeated in both senses (latest first release among all repeated characters, and the most recent repeat challenge). *Killer Frost throws two ice daggers during Black Ice and follows up with a dash into her opponent. However, as the daggers have a very slow missile speed (while the dash is fast), if she knocks back her opponent before using Black Ice, it is possible for the daggers to hit after the dash. Occasionally, the daggers may hit so lately it becomes outside of the special's time range, turning its damage type from yellow to white. It appears that stun on s2 from gear cannot be applied if the special has been changed like this. While the daggers momentarily stagger the opponent after the special ends, it is too short to take advantage of. *Killer Frost's repeat challenge was the shortest ever lasting only six days. Category:Cards Category:Slow Category:Prime characters Category:Gold characters Category:Female characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Unblockable Specials Category:Multi-hit combo ender Category:2-hit combo ender